<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please Stay With Me by ShihoMiyano</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583961">Please Stay With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShihoMiyano/pseuds/ShihoMiyano'>ShihoMiyano</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mystrade Oneshots [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, M/M, Mystrade Monday Prompts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:03:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShihoMiyano/pseuds/ShihoMiyano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg is not easy to get rid off. Base on Mystrade Monday Prompt #16 Please stay with me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mystrade Oneshots [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please Stay With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A rather short one this time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Greg, something is wrong with you.", a worried Sally Donovan said to the DCI. Greg fell to his knees and desperately tried to fill his lungs with air now. "GREG!" </p><p>Mycroft was talking to the Commissioner while waiting at the lift lobby when they heard Sally's cries for help. They ran towards her and Greg. Mycroft noticed a little dart at the side of Greg's neck and recognised it. </p><p>"Anthea! Purple injector pen! Now!" Mycroft screamed as he took out the tiny dart with his pocket square. Greg was turning bluer by the second!</p><p>Anthea kneeled down beside Greg and stabbed the injector pen on his exposed skin. The silver fox was able to breathe in air after 4 seconds but his breathing is still laboured. Anthea called for the driver. This is not something a normal hospital can attend to. </p><p>Mycroft carried Greg up and rushed quickly to the waiting car. Greg was barely conscious but he felt reassured in Mycroft's arms that everything will be fine. His husband will do his best to ensure that.</p><p>"Gregory, please, stay with me! Don't sleep! Please! We need you to stay awake!" Mycroft said loudly as he strapped an oxygen mask kept in the car on Greg. </p><p>Greg smiled weakly at his love. "I'm not that easy to get rid of." Greg whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>